


Misunderstanding

by HanaHimus



Series: Persona Week 2k17 [16]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Unintentional sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akihiko learns that a lot of things Chie said could be up for interpretation.(Persona Week Day 7: Chariot/Interpretation)





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> We'll say this is like... Pre-P5 by like a year
> 
> Two more fics planned for today after this aw yis.

Akihiko was learning a lot more about Chie as they both worked towards their police goal. Everyday she would hunt him down and start chattering at him about this and that. Usually he didn’t mind, but some of the things she would say…

“I saw a giant cock the other day!”

Akihiko had choked on his drink when he heard that and he was pretty sure the police detective that was visiting to see how the recruits were doing, Katsuya, almost broke his glasses. Then again, who could blame him? Not many people would just outright yell something like that in the mess hall.

“Satonaka, what…?” He coughed, trying to clear his airway.

“What? Did I say something weird?” Chie tilted her head to the side as Katsuya walked over to them.

“Yes, you did…” Katsuya fixed his glasses and he moved to stand next to Akihiko’s side. “Care to...elaborate?”

Akihiko could hear the regret in his senior’s voice as he spoke. Akihiko couldn’t say he’d blame him, though. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know anymore, either. Maybe he should try and tell Chie not to go into any of the nitty gritty…

“I saw a giant cock, you know, a rooster?” Chie frowned. “I don’t get why you’re both reacting like that.”

Katsuya and Akihiko shared a look, unable to believe what they were hearing. Akihiko had never thought Chie would cause such a misunderstanding… Maybe he had more to learn about her than he thought. Or maybe it was an outlier.

“Well, alright then…” Katsuya finally sighed out those words, placing a hand on Akihiko’s shoulder. “Then you two can carry on.”

“Alright then, well…” Chie thought for a minute. “Oh, yeah! Sensei, I ran into Iori-san the other day! He invited me to his place, and, well… His meat isn’t the best. Narukami-kun’s is better.”

As soon as those words left Chie’s mouth, Akihiko expected to lose his shoulder. That was about all he could expect when Katsuya’s hand suddenly started gripping it like a lifeline. Please let this just be another innuendo…

“So you’re saying Junpei cooked for you, right? And that his meat was sub-par to what your friend would make you?” He started trying to pry Katsuya’s hand off to no avail.

“Exactly! I knew you’d catch on, Sensei!” Chie smiled brightly. “Why did you have to clarify it, though?”

“Some of the things you’re saying could be… Interpreted differently than you want it to be…” Katsuya’s grip loosened as he spoke.

“Yeah, as something, you know, sexual…” Akihiko rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh come on, Sensei! You should know that’s ridiculous!” Chie shook her head. “You know I’m dating Yukiko.”

“Sure, I do, but Suou-san here didn’t know you have a girlfriend…” He gestured to their senior. “So can you see how what you said could be… Awkward for some?”

Chie seemed to realize her mistake and went bright red. “Oh, oh my gosh…! How many times have I done something like that? Have I always talked like that and no one told me? Ohhhh, if that’s the case Yosuke and Teddie are so gonna get it…”

Katsuya looked at Akihiko with a small frown. “Does this happen often?”

“I can’t say it does… Other weird things happen, but you get used to those things.” He shrugged. “Well, that is if you two end up working in the same station.”

Katsuya rubbed his temples but nodded. “I see, thank you for the information.”

“Sure, and Suou-san?”

“Yes?”

“If you get both of us at your station? Good luck.”

“I’m not sure how I’m supposed to interpret that.”

Akihiko shrugged. “However you see fit, sir.”

“...Great.”


End file.
